A radio access network (RAN) typically includes one or more base transceiver stations (BTSs) that radiate to define wireless coverage areas. From time to time, a wireless communication device (WCD), such as a mobile phone or laptop computer, may request wireless service from the RAN. In response to the request, the RAN may assign the WCD to one of the RAN's wireless coverage areas, so that the WCD can exchange data, voice, video, or other media with various network endpoints.
In many cases, there may be multiple candidate wireless coverage areas to which the RAN may assign the WCD. Thus, the RAN may have to determine, or at least estimate, which wireless coverage area might best serve the WCD's needs. To that end, the WCD may measure the strengths at which it receives signals from each wireless coverage area, and report this information to the RAN. Then, the RAN may make the wireless coverage area assignment based on these reported strengths. However, making the assignment in such a way can lead to situations where some wireless coverage areas are heavily loaded while other wireless coverage areas are lightly loaded.